<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Smell Like a Sugar-free Rose by jiayouala</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708654">You Smell Like a Sugar-free Rose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiayouala/pseuds/jiayouala'>jiayouala</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Pink (Band), BTOB, INFINITE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Türkçe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:27:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiayouala/pseuds/jiayouala</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yah Changsub-ah, seni erkek olarak görmüyorum."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Changsub/Park Chorong, Park Chorong/Lee Howon|Hoya</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Çilekli Bubble Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gençken ve hala fazlasıyla cesaretliyken, oturduğum sokakta komşunun bahçesinden dışarı sarkan yaban gülleri vardı.</p><p>Hava kararırken nasılsa koyu pembe renkleri asla kararmaz, sokakta yolumu aydınlatmaya devam ederlerdi.</p><p>Park Chorong gibi.</p><p>Dizindeki siyah çorapları üzerine giydiği beyaz spor ayakkabılarıyla önümde kaldırımdaki çizgilere basmadan yürümeye çalışan Park Chorong'u, tek parmağımla tuttuğum ceketim omzumda takip ettim her akşam, her sabah.</p><p>Eğer hayatı üç evrede tanımlıyorsak - mutluluk, cahillik ve tecrübe - üç evrenin de şekersiz gülü oydu.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>"Lee Changsub, ikinci kez söylüyorum, soruyu çöz."</p><p>Park Chorong'un uzun kahve kadife saçlarını izlerken hocaya yakalanmış olmam mı yoksa aynı şeyi ikinci kez söylemesine sebep olmuş olmam mı daha rezil bir durumun içine sokuyordu beni?</p><p>Hayır, kara tahta fobim yok. Yalnızca hazırlıksız yakalanmam hoş değildi.</p><p>Bir elimi kumaş pantolonumun cebine sokarak tahtaya ilerlediğimi çok net hatırlıyorum. O zaman durumu toparlamak adına tek elim cebimdeyken soruyu çözmenin havalı duracağını düşünmüştüm.</p><p>Ne yazık ki sadece düşünmüştüm!</p><p>O saç kesimiyle kimse ne yaparsa yapsın havalı olamazdı, gerçekten berbere giderken aklımdan neler geçiyordu benim?</p><p>DBSK Micky Yoochun modeli.</p><p>Sene 2008. Mirotic ortalığı kavuruyor, anlayın işte.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ve onun gittiği kuaförle benimkinin aynı olmadığının özellikle altını çizmeliyim.</p><p>O gün sıradan başlamış olabilirdi ancak asla beklemediğim o hamle, yine asla beklemediğim o kişiden gelecekti.</p><p>Lee Howon.</p><p>Mahallenin sessiz şişe dibi cam gözlüklü çocuğu.</p><p>Onu gözlükleri olmadan ilk kez o gün tam ben soruyu çözmeyi bitirdiğimde geç kalarak sınıfa girerken gördüm. Hatta yalnızca ben değil, Chorong da öyle.</p><p>İki avuç kadar camın yokluğunda nasıl benim doğru çözdüğüm sorudan daha dikkat çekici olabilmişti hala anlamış değilim ancak elimdeki tebeşir kırılarak aşağı kaydığında ben de ona baktığımı fark etmiştim.</p><p>O günden sonra Lee Howon, zaten yolunda gitmeyen hayatımı daha berbat bir yokuşa sürmüştü. Hem de direksiyon hala benim elimdeyken. Bu da tıpkı bir gün içindeki değişimi gibi koca bir bilinmez.</p><p>O ders çözdüğüm sorunun Howon sayesinde konusunun kapanması üzerine sessizce devam edip bitti ancak ders arası o kadar da sessiz olmamıştı.</p><p>"Daebak! Çok yakışıklı."</p><p>"Gerçekten sınıfımızdaki bu hazinenin farkına varamamış olmama inanamıyorum."</p><p>Sol arka köşemde fısıldaşan kızlara çaktırmadan gözlerimi devirmiş, hemen ön sıramda oturan Howon'un omzuna dokunmuştum. "Ya, Ho-yah! Gözlüklerin ne oldu?"</p><p>Sadece gözlüklerini merak etmiyordum, karizmasını kıskanmıyordum. Biraz da endişelenmiştim çünkü arkadaşımdı ve yolda gelirken zorbalığa uğrayıp gözlüklerinin kırılmış olması ihtimali beynimi kurcalıyordu.</p><p>"Artık lens kullanıyorum." Gülümseyerek arkasını döndüğünde ben de gülümsedim. Bana son doktor randevusunu ve lens alma macerasını anlatırken gözlerim sağ ön çaprazımda sağ elini yanağına dayayıp arkasını dönerek onu dinleyen Chorong'u bulmuştu. Benim gibi Hoya da onu fark ettiğinde ikimize eşit oranda dönerek konuşmaya devam etti ve Şekersiz Gülüm ona gülümsemesini sundu. O an gülümsediğini görmeme sebep olduğu için Hoya'ya teşekkür ettim ancak böyle devam etmeyecekti.</p><p>-----</p><p>Chorong'un yanına elimde yemek tepsimle otururken Hoya da hemen arkamdan gelerek Chorong'un karşısına oturmuştu.</p><p>Çoğunlukla Şekersiz gülümün arkadaşı olduğum için şanslı hissediyordum ama o arkadaştan farklıydı gözümde.</p><p>Belki de dünyanın en şanssız adamıydım.</p><p>Elindeki tepsiyle izin bile almadan karşıma oturan kişiye bakmak için bakışlarımı Chorong'dan bile çekmek zorunda kalmıştım. "Howon! Bugün çıkışta bizimle gelmeye ne dersin? Pes atarız."</p><p>O zamanlar okulun en havalı çocuğu Lee Minhyuk'u karşımda görmeyi beklemiyordum elbette. Üstelik havalı olmasını kenara atsak bile bir sunbae gelip hobaesiyle pes atmaktan bahsediyordu. Hangi dünya?</p><p>Hoya'nın arkadaşları olarak aynı masada oturduğumuzu farkettiğinde Chorong ve bana da gülümsemiş ve Chorong'a fazladan bir kez göz kırpmıştı.</p><p>O an aklımdan geçen karmaşık düşünceleri ve bedenimde dolaşan hisleri çok net hatırlıyorum hala. En son okulun yemekhanesinde kıskançlık krizlerine girip sinirlenerek Chorong'a rezil olmamak adına o gözü bana kırptığı gibi saçma bir düşünceye inandırmıştım kendimi.</p><p>Evet, okulun yakışıklısı bana göz kırptı.</p><p>'Naber Changsub.' edasıyla.... Hayır 'Naaaaberr Changsub.'</p><p>"Ben bilm-"</p><p>"Tabii olur!"</p><p>Yemeğiyle oynayarak yanındaki çocuğa bakmadan mırıldanan Hoya'nın sözlerini kesen kişi Chorong olmuştu. Hoya ve ben şaşkınlıkla ona bakarken Minhyuk gülümseyip Hoya'nın omzuna vurarak tepsisiyle ayağa kalktı. "Saat 6'da caddedeki oyun kafede, hepinizi bekliyorum." Bana kısa bir süre bakıp Chorong'a uzunca gülümsemesi yine ve yeniden sinirlerime dokunmuştu. Onu gidene kadar gözlerimle takip edip Chorong'a döndüm. "Neydi bu şimdi?"</p><p>Omuz silkip yemeğine döndü ve konuşmamak için hızla yemeye başladı. Bu durum Lee Minhyuk ile ilgileniyor olması gibi gereksiz saçma konuları aklıma sokmuştu bile.</p><p>Tamam, konuyu nesnel bir düşünce ile ele alırsak, okulun havalı çocuğu tarafından 'pes atmaya' çağırılmak herkese nasip olmazdı ve herkes tarafından özenilen bir durumdu. Ama biz üçümüz, daha beşikten arkadaşlar olarak böyle konulardan uzak mutlu bir hayat süreceğimize liseye başlarken söz vermiştik.</p><p>Hoya alışkın olduğu gözlük düzeltme hareketini yapmak için elini gözünün altına götürdüğünde boş kalarak elini saçlarına çıkardı ve karıştırıp başını yana yatırdı. En az benim kadar şaşkın ve gergin görünüyordu. "Yoksa... yoksa Chorong sen Lee Minhyuk'tan mı hoşlanıyorsun?" Tüm bunları kesik nefesler arasında söylemişti.</p><p>"Yok be!" Ani tepkimi ve ayakta olduğumu yemekhane uğurlusunun kesilmesi üzerine fark edip başımla herkese selam vererek yeniden sandalyeme oturdum ve devam ettim. "Olmaz öyle şey..."</p><p>Chorong ağzı içinden "İkiniz de saçmalamayı kesin." diye gevelediğinde dudaklarımı kapatmış ve başka bir şey söylemesini beklemiştim. Yersiz kıskançlıklarımı kenara atmam gerekiyordu. Haklıydı.</p><p>"Biliyorum söz verdik ama en azından onurumuzla davet edildik." Aniden yumuşayan yüzüyle aegyo yapmaya başladığında birkaç santimetre geri çekildim. "Changsubiee, Howoniee, gidelim. Biz de eğlenelim!"</p><p>Beladan ve dedikodudan uzak mutlu lise hayatım sevdiğim kız Chorong ve aniden değişen en yakın arkadaşım Hoya sayesinde bu noktada son bulmuştu.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Yeşil Çaylı Pirinç Keki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Hayatımı keskin bir virajla tamamiyle farklı bir yola sokan, Lee Minhyuk ve tayfasıyla pes attığımız günden sonra şaşırtıcı bir şekilde üçümüz arasında Lee Minhyuk'la en iyi anlaşan kişi ben olmuştum. Hata beni kendi kuaförüne götürüp saçlarımı düzelttirmeme yardımcı olmuş sonrasında akşam evinde annesinin hazırladığı güzel yemeğe davet etmişti.</p><p>Peki beni Hoya ve hayatımın aşkı Chorong'dan uzaklaştırıp Lee Minhyuk'la vakit geçirmeme iten şey neydi?</p><p>Cevabı biliyor gibi hissetsem de bir türlü yanıtlayamadığım bu soruyla günlerimi ve gecelerimi geçiriyor, sürekli gergin ve mutsuz bir ruh haline bürünüyordum.</p><p>Hayır, o gün sandığım gibi Chorong Lee Minhyuk ile ilgilenmiyor ve Lee Minhyuk da onunla flörtleşmiyordu.</p><p>Nasıl mı biliyorum? Onunla birlikte geçirdiğim kısa ama yoğun vakitlerde Minhyuk'un kendisine benzemeyen bir kıza sırılsıklam aşık olduğunu öğrenmiştim. Benim gibi.</p><p>Elbette bunu, onu Chorong konusunda tehdit ederek öğrenmedim.</p><p>Ve bu konu hakkında daha fazla şey söylemem.</p><p>Şekersiz gülüm annemin yaptığı yeşil çaylı pirinç kek tabağı ikimizin ortasında, çalışma masama salondan getirdiğim sandalyede hemen yanımda otururken beynimin içinde sakladığı ama iyiliğim için asla gün yüzüne çıkarmadığı o cevabı söylemek üzereydi.</p><p>"Changsub-ah, sen benim en yakınımsın."</p><p>17 yıllık hayatım boyunca ondan duymayı en çok sevdiğim kelimeler şimdi kalbime bir kılıç gibi saplanıyordu. Benimse tek yaptığım karşısında tepkisizce gözlerine bakmaktı. Elinden hiçbir şey gelmeden.</p><p>Endişeli, utangaç gözlerini kaçırıp dudaklarını dişlemiş ve saçlarını karıştırmıştı. "Hoya..." Yeniden gözlerimiz buluştuğunda bakamayacağım için gözlerimi kapatıp anlayışlı bir şekilde başımı sallamaya çalıştım. Sessizce devam ederken elimi tutmuştu. "Ben Hoya'dan hoşlanıyorum Changsub-ah."</p><p>Boğazımda düğümlenen acıyı kaç kez yutkunursam yutkunayım geçiremezdim.</p><p>Biliyorum Chorong. Biliyorum...</p><p>Neden sadece onu görüyorsun?</p><p>Biz tam 6 yaşındayken mahalleye taşınan şişe dibi cam gözlüklü çocuk hiç gelmeseydi, onun yerinde ben olabilirdim. Ama o, sanki doğuştan özel bileti varmış gibi 2 ay öncesinde yaşlı Chaerin ninenin oğlunun yanına taşınmak için boşalttığı, Chorong'un evinin hemen yanındaki eve taşınmıştı.</p><p>Ona bu kadar yakın oturması küçük Changsub için bir şanstı, yaşıtı olan Howon ile iyi anlaşıp Chorong'la zaman geçirmediğinde bile ona yakın olabilirdi.</p><p>Şanssızlık. Tüm hayatım bir şanssızlık.</p><p>O an gözlerine bakıp 'Seni seviyorum Chorong.' diyemedim. Bunca yıl söyleyememiştim ki, şimdi söyleyecektim.</p><p>Yine gözlerine bakıp 'Git konuş öyleyse.' diye tavsiye de veremedim. Ben erkek dedikodusu yapacağı bir kız arkadaşı değildim. Yıllardır onun yanında olan en yakın arkadaşıydım işte. Üstelik bu kadar zaman geçmesine rağmen gidip onunla bu konuyu kendim konuşamamış durumdayken ona bu tavsiyeyi vermek saçmalıktı. Hem de bunun olmasını istemiyorken.</p><p>Uzunca düşünmüş olmalıyım ki tam dudaklarımı araladığımda saçlarını geri itmiş ve başını hızla iki yana sallamıştı. "Şaşırdın biliyorum, korkma hem! Seni boşlamayacağım." Sözlerinin sonuna sevimli bir gülümseme ekleyip serçe parmağını burnuma doğru uzatmıştı. "Söz."</p><p>Tüm bedenim üşüyüp titrerken sesimin boğukluğunu gizlemek adına ağzıma koca bir pirinç kekini atıp serçe parmağımı onunkine doladım. "Seni asla bırakmam, söz."</p><p>O gün Chorong eve döndükten sonra evdeki kimseden utanmadan ağladım. Ağabeyim annem hatta babam, hepsi ağladığımı fark ettiği halde sanki içimi okuyor gibi gelip tek kelime dahi sormamıştı nedeniyle ilgili.</p><p>Ne de olsa herkes biliyordu. Onu sevdiğimi fark etmeyecek tek aptal Chorong'du.</p><p>Hoya bile bunu bilemeyecek kadar aptal değildi.</p><p>Ya da Chorong ayrı bir aptaldı.</p><p>Ertesi gün okula gitmek için her sabahkinden daha erken kalkıp yola çıktığımda hem o ikisini yalnız bıraktığım için kendime kızıyor hem de ikisini de görmeye henüz hazır olmadığım için gittikçe adımlarımı hızlandırıyordum. Okula ulaştığımda nasılsa bir bahane bulur onlar geldiğinde anlatabilirdim.</p><p>Yalnız kaldıklarında Chorong ona açılır mıydı? Benim gibi bir korkak olmasaydı bana da anlatmazdı değil mi?</p><p>Komşumuzun bahçesinden dışarı sarkan koyu pembe yaban güllerinden bir tanesini koparıp kokladım ve parmaklarım arasında çevirerek yürümeye devam ettim. O an neyi düşünmem gerektiğini bilmiyordum. Kafamın içinde bağıran o kadar çok düşünce vardı ki yalnızca birbirine karışıp durmaktan başka işe yaramıyorlardı. Ama en ağır basanı hayatımın sona erdiği, en büyük nedenimin yok olduğu, Chorong'u kaybettiğim üzerineydi.</p><p>Okula vardığımda sınıfa gitmek yerine yeni en iyi arkadaşım Minhyuk sunbaenin yanına, arka bahçeye gitmiş, beni gördüğü an ondan yanına oturmam için bir işaret kazanmıştım.</p><p>"Aşığın halini kimse anlamıyor Changsub-ah."</p><p>Onu onaylayıp uzunca bir iç çekmiştim. Orada oturduğum sürece ikimiz de fazla konuşmadık. Belki yakınlaşmamızın sebebi buydu, konuşmadan birbirimize teselli olabiliyorduk.</p><p>Nihayet sınıfa gitmeye karar verdiğimde köşeden dönerken duyduğum sessiz hıçkırıklar beni duraksatmıştı. Chorong'un yerde büzüşüp ağladığını fark ettiğim an yanına oturdum ve başımı dizlerime çekip saçlarını okşadım. Beni fark ettiğinde rahatlayarak daha çok ağlamış, sıkıca sarılarak ıslak yüzünü gömleğime bastırmıştı.</p><p>O gün ona ne olduğunu sormadım. Ama ne olduğunu öğrenmem fazla geç olmamıştı.</p><p> </p><p>Hoya sınıfın popüler kızıyla çıkıyordu.</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Muzlu Süt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tatlım onlar benim çocukluktan arkadaşlarım, Chorong'u kıskanman için bir sebep görmüyorum."</p><p>Her hafta cumartesi günleri dinlenmek adına Hoya, ben ve Chorong mahallemize fazla uzak olmayan kafeye gelir bir şeyler içerdik. Yalnız bu kez Hoya yanında Minah'ı getirmişti. Hani sınıfın popüler kızı.</p><p>Bizimle gelmeyeceği için Hoya'yı almadan Chorong ve ben birlikte önceden gelmiştik fakat Chorong az önce tuvalete gideceğini söylediği için yalnız başıma oturuyordum.</p><p>Hoya ve sevgilisi gelirken kapıda konuştuklarına kulak misafiri olmuştum. Minah, Chorong'u kıskanıyor olmalıydı.</p><p>Chorong'un neden tuvalete gittiğini, neden buraya onlarla birlikte gelebilecekken benimle önceden gelmeyi tercih ettiğini de biliyordum. Hoya'nın o kızla çıkıyor olmasına sevinmem gerekirken bunun için Hoya'ya kızar duruma gelmiştim. Chorong'a benim yaşadıklarımı yaşatmaya hakkı yoktu.</p><p>Sevdiğim kız mutlu olmayacaksa bunların bir anlamı yoktu.</p><p>Hoya'dan hoşlandığını bile bile ona açılma fikri saçma geliyordu. Duygularını kontrol edemeyip yanlış kararlar vermesinden ve onu kaybetmekten korkuyordum.</p><p>Sonsuza kadar.</p><p>Chorong dönüp yanımdaki yerine oturduğunda masanın altından elini benimkine uzattığını hissettim. Bunca zaman temas etmemize rağmen şimdi parmaklarım yanıyordu. Benim aksime o hiç çekinmeden güç almak için sıkıca tutunmuştu elime.</p><p>Oturduğumuz tüm süre boyunca ellerimi masanın altından sıkarak güçlü kalmasına izin verdim. Eve döneceğimiz zaman Hoya, Minah'ı bırakacağı için Chorong'u arkasından takip ettim yine, her gün olduğu gibi.</p><p>Ancak Şekersiz Gül'üm o gün çizgilere basmama oyununu oynamadı, kaldırım taşlarında dengede durmadı.</p><p>"Yah Changsub-ah!"</p><p>Aniden durduğunda ona çarpmamak için geri çekilmek zorunda kalmıştım. Bana döndüğünde sokağın başında bahçesinden yaban gülleri sarkan evin önündeydik. İkimizin tam ortasına sarkan gülü dikkatle kopardı ve bana uzattı.</p><p>"Seni erkek olarak görmüyorum. O yüzden baloya benimle sen geleceksin."</p><p>Şaşkınlığım boğazımın düğümlenmesine sebep olurken nefesimi tutup gözlerimin dolmasını engellemek adına yumruklarımı sıktım. Ağzımı tek bir kelime söylemek için açsam neler olacağını biliyordum. Durumu şakaya vurmak istesem bile bu durumda konuşmamak en iyi çözüm gibi görünüyordu. Ancak ben yine kendimden önce Chorong'u düşünerek az önce kalbime kurşun gibi sapladığı sözleri es geçip, reddedildiğini düşünmemesi adına kaşlarımı kaldırarak başımı yana yatırmıştım.</p><p>"Ne dedin?" Burnumdaki sızıyı yok etmek adına derince bir nefes alıp saçlarını karıştırarak güldüm ve elindeki yaban gülünü kaptım. "Baloyu teklif etmesi gereken taraf ben değil miyim?"</p><p>Chorong somurttu ve omzuma kendine göre sert bir yumruk attı. Gerçekten beklediğimden fazla acıtmıştı. "Şakanın sırası değil Changsub-ah! O baloya yalnızca seninle gidebilirim."</p><p>'Ben de yalnızca seninle gidebilirim Chorong.'</p><p>"Baloya beni erkek olarak görmediğin için değil en yakın arkadaşın olduğum için benimle gelmeni tercih ederim." demiştim göğsümü kabartıp kollarımı göğsümde birleştirirken.</p><p>Chorong bakışlarını kaçırıp işaret parmağındaki tırnaklarıyla oynarken iç çekti. "Ben... Başka biriyle gidersem bunu yanlış anlar. Sen yanlış anlamazsın, lütfen."</p><p>Onu üzemezdim ki. Ben hiçbir zaman Chorong'u düşünmekten kendime fırsat bulamazdım.</p><p>'Seni erkek olarak görmüyorum.'</p><p>Ben sadece en yakın arkadaştım.</p><p>"Anlaştık. Seninle baloya geleceğim Chorong." Yaban gülünü kulağına takıp saçlarını okşadım ve önden yürümeye devam ettim.</p><p>Korkmuştum. Kontrolsüzce ağlarsam da görürse diye.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>